The hypothesis for this project was that HIV-infected children have increased resting energy expenditure (REE) and nutrient requirements. Failure to meet these requirements results in decreased linear growth and generalized failure to thrive. The purpose of this study is to evaluate REE, body composition, nutritional intake, and physical growth in clinically stable HIV-infected children from infancy to adolescence. Our goal is to develop more suitable nutritional intervention and optimize their health.